Silent Madness
by yuki san1
Summary: Sasuke is back in Konoha, everyone is fine and lead good lives. But sasuke notices that somthing has changed, and dramatically at that. When he finds out...it shocks the hell outta him.


His journey to Konoha village was short, but never silent, there was either birds chirping or some other kind of beast making some sort of obscene racket, it was never quiet. But as he entered his home village, there was no sound what so ever, everything was still.

As he walked through the streets, he noticed villagers going about their business, and not paying too much attention to him at all, which shocked him to some un-known degree. Something had definitely changed, and it was very big, he thought as he looked around.

Why would no one meet his gaze as he walked towards the Hokage Tower? Something was very different, and he would be damned if he didn't find out what it was to change Konoha. When he reached Tsusandea's office, and gently knocked on the door, to show his respect for his Hokage, instead of bursting in without notice, like a certain _blonde _he knew.

"Who is it? I'm very busy you know." Her sleepy voice called from behind the door. He had probably just woke her up from her daily nap he guessed.

"Uchia…Sasuke…" He answered, and then he heard her rummage through her office and opened the door herself.

He bowed, "I have come back Hokage-sama." He said, and stood up.

"Do you wish to re-claim your title of being a Konoha ninja?" She asked, and locked her eyes with his, making sure that when he answered, he would be telling her the truth. He nodded his head, and she smiled. "Then it is done, you're officially back. I will send for Kakashi to meet you at the bridge, so you can get together." He nodded, then bowed, and walked out the door.

He had only waited ten minutes before he heard an obnoxious voice come from his right. It was Naruto, of course. "Hi! Man, where were you all of this time?!" Naruto asked, as he put his hands into his orange pockets. Nothing major had changed about him, he was still annoying, and about a foot taller than Sasuke was (which hurt his pride since he had to glance up at his dead-last rival). His hair was kept short, and his face grew into one of a man's. His eyes were crystal blue, but something was hidden in them, some secret.

His face darkened, "Killing my brother…"He replied.

"Um…Did you do it? Did you find happiness from…killing him?" Naruto asked.

As if it were important, he snorted, and nodded his head. "So what happened to everyone while I was…away?" He tried to make it sound as if he didn't really care what had happened to everyone, but deep inside, Naruto knew, he meant it.

"Everyone's just fine! I'm with Hinata know, and Kakashi and Anko have been spending time together for a few months now…I've been trying to catch them in the act," he paused, Sasuke snorted (and Naruto was still nosey), " Shikamaru and Ino are together…quite odd, yes, yes, I know. Choji went on a diet and lost a lot of weight. Neji is married with Ten Ten, happy couple. Lee is with Gai on a "training" vacation. That's about it, yup." Naruto smiled, feeling happy with himself that he had said all of that and not having confused himself once.

He frowned a little, what about Sakura? He didn't even realize he had said it out loud until Naruto's face contorted into one of deep pain and grief. "What? What happened to her?" He asked, a little worried.

"She…didn't do so well after you left Sasuke…" Naruto trailed off, not knowing how, or rather, _didn't_ know how to continue.

"She didn't do anything regrettable did she?" He asked, suddenly he felt very worried about her well being.

Naruto would have smiled had the situation been different since Sasuke showed that he had liked Sakura, and after all this time of his accusing when Sakura wasn't there, but since the circumstances weren't different, he grimaced. "N-No, she didn't but something _did_ happen to her while you were gone."

"What?"

Naruto sighed, very deep. "The first year after you left, she cried and cried, blaming herself because she couldn't stop you from going, then after two years, she rarely came out of her house. We all thought she was morning, but then Ino was so worried about her, she marched up to her house and demanded that she be let in." Naruto paused, and looked over the railing of the bridge, and into the water.

He didn't see anything bad, well, entirely bad anyways. Predictable, yes, but nothing bad at all. He nodded his head, urging Naruto to continue his story.

"She kicked the door down when Sakura didn't answer. She thought she'd see a suicidal Sakura, standing with a kitchen knife in her hand or something, but she found her in the bathroom, she turned her around because her back was to the door. Instead of finding a crying Sakura, she finds a hysterical Sakura. Laughing as if everything she saw and thought was funny." Naruto took another deep breath, and tried to control his voice.

"It wasn't until after a few days we noticed that she didn't even know what was happening around her. She had lost it, and of course no one had wanted to admit this, but everyone knew and thought it every time her name was brought up. She got so bad; Hokage had to lock her up. It broke Tsusandea's heart to lock her up in the asylum, but it was for the good of the village, she was trying to harm others as well as herself." Naruto bent his head.

Naruto looked up at him, a few stray tears falling occasionally off his cheek, and then he repeated, "Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked, in a very deep tone.

It was obvious that Naruto blamed him for what happened, and he blamed himself as well. If it weren't for him…a lot of things wouldn't have happened to all he loved. "I'm sorry." He whispered, and began walking away to the asylum of which Naruto had said; he just couldn't bear looking at Naruto's face anymore.

When he got there, he knocked on the door, and two guards came out from behind it. "What do you want sir? And may I ask who you are?" The guard on his left asked.

"I'm Sasuke Uchia, and I'm here to see Sakura Haruno." He replied, and bowed somewhat.

The guards gasped, and hurriedly opened the doors for him. "Kakashi told us you would be coming to see her, and granted that you could spend time with her…But be careful…"The guard on the left said, but when he got to the "be careful" part, the one on his right had said it also.

So _that_ was why Kakashi had not met him at the bridge, but instead sent Naruto to come and see him. Now it made sense, Kakashi knew he would eventually ask about Sakura, so he went ahead and told the guards that kept Sakura "safe" that the Uchia Sasuke would want to see her, and when they did see Sasuke, they had to grant him passage into her cell. Now all of this was just an assumption, but he was sure it was what had happened, or at least he was not off by much.

Sasuke entered the room, puzzled as to why the guards had said that in unision, why should he be careful? Sakura wasn't capable of harming a fly. The room was incredibly dark as he entered, "Hello?" He called into the pitch-black room, waiting for a reply. A wheezing sound came from the back of the small room.

Bright eerie green eyes flashed in the room, lighted as if a light had been shined upon them, but the door was closed, so where was the light? "Sakura?" He asked as he stood next to her.

She looked up at him, and the lights suddenly turned on. Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment because the sudden burst of bright light hurt his black eyes, but quickly opened them. There in front of him, was Sakura.

Her hair was uneven, and looked as if it had been ripped out of her scalp. Her eyes were the same color, but they glowed by themselves. Her clothes were torn, as well as dirty, the smell of her body odor overpowered all of his other senses, and for a moment, he found that he couldn't even breathe. She had foam coming from her mouth, and she looked wild beast, ready to burst out laughing.

But what was worse then everything so far, was the constant giggle that erupted from her throat. It was haunting, and that itself drove him insane, not even thinking about how she got to her current position and state of mind. She yelled things, things that didn't make sense to him. He looked down into her hands, which were chained apart on a wall, spreading her arms open wide. Tears fell down his face; he had caused her to go into this…madness…he could never forgive himself for this, ever.

But he was glad that they didn't use a straight jacket on her, for that would show that she was mentally wrong (which she was, but it broke everyone's heart to even begin of thinking her of that way), but instead treated her as if she had been a crazed ninja from battle, and kept her locked up as if she were an enemy.

He walked closer, and brought a hand up to her face and stroked her cheek, "Have I really done this to you?" He leaned into her face and kissed her mouth; she kissed him back, but then pulled away and burst into laughter, like a crazy lunatic.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" He asked as he let go of her and sank to his knees, which he noticed, had been covered with grime, but he simply didn't care. When was the last time they cleaned this room? The thought of them disregarding her like that made his blood boil, but as he looked up at her again, the feeling was all washed away quickly and then the feeling of quilt and sadness took hold of his trembling body.

He wanted to pay for everything he had done to her. He wanted to die, slow and painfully, for he knew that he had put her through much worse. Just that knowledge itself ate away at his very soul, granted that he still had one after he killed his brother. How could he have done all of these shameful acts? Sobs wrecked his body in tremendous waves, hitting full on wave after wave, reminding him painfully of what he had done.

He stood up quickly, and grasped Sakura by the shoulders. And he was very thankful that she had ceased her cheerful giggles. "Sakura, do you know who I am?" He asked, he had to know if she knew who he was, or if she even knew who _she_ was. He watched as her face became very serious, and he searched her glowing eyes for an answer. She opened her mouth, and then began to laugh hysterically.

"Sakura, this isn't funny! Don't you have any common sense?!" He shook her hard against the padded wall, only to have her double over some-what in laughter. She didn't know him! He felt his whole world crumble from beneath his feet, and somehow, in the back of his mind, he knew he had just mentally dug his grave.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, but he knew that it feel on deaf ears, because she was too busy laughing to hear anything else but her own joyful laughter.

- - - -

Everyday now he came in, and gave her a sponge bath, and made sure that her quarters were shinning. He had to take care of her, he felt obligated. He owed her this, and he had condemned himself to this daily torture that constantly reminded him of what had happened to his love the day he left the village in search for his brother. But everyday, little by little, his mind had begun to push out his memories, until all he had was his just recent ones.

He couldn't remember his past, his purpose for life, everything, up until the few weeks he had come back home as he continued to take care of Sakura. _'Why did I come from, who am I? And why do I feel the need to take care of this raggedy girl?'_, he often thought to himself as he spoon fed her, and cleaned her cell thoroughly. But deep inside his heart, he knew he had to for some un-known reason. He knew somewhere in the back of his head as well as his heart that he was falling into silent madness, along with his love Sakura, who had long since fallen into it so deep she couldn't climb out ever again.

He visited everyday, until he had snapped. Naruto had found him, on the sparkling floor, laughing as had Sakura when he had first found out that she was insane. So now he was here, chained in a room, but all of this, his surroundings, his memories, and common sense were all oblivious to him. And he found it hilarious.

They would journey through their feelings with each other in that small round padded room, all in silent insanity, and they wouldn't change it for the world.

- - - -

Naruto smiled sadly, and gazed at the two young people in the asylum. At least they were together, with their shinning eyes, ragged clothes, and sudden outbursts of words and emotion. He wondered what would become of them, but he hoped that everyone would remember what had happened during his life, so that nobody would forget the girl who had loved so much, and of the boy who was afraid of the word.

But in some ways everyone was suffering from their own silent madness, whether they would be insane or sane, the village of Konoha would forever suffer to some degree…

…

….

…..

……

'_To suffer in silent madness…isn't so completely insane at all…'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(AN: Dear lord, sorry for all the constant dark fics. I've been having some family problems, and this is the only way I can forget the world, and yet let outsiders know what I feel. All sap, I know. But anywayz, thank you for barring through my little "phase", but it won't end soon, just letting you guys know. Anywayz, PLEASE REVIEW! Let me have some constructive feed back, or any reviews at all, I'm desperate! Well…not really, but it would be very lovely if you did review though…Well, anywayz, Ja Ne!


End file.
